Juicy Details
by Ezzekiel
Summary: After another of Amy's failed attempts to date Sonic, she decides to visit her buddy Tails since she believes he may hold the answer as to why her plan didn't work. What she finds when she arrives, however, is not what she expected.


**A/N:** Hi everyone! Well, i finally got around to posting my first story and yes it is very shocking indeed. The idea for this story came to me while checking pictures on Deviantart, and i assure you i was not looking at what you think i was XD. No but after i saw a certain pic i had a thousand ideas swirling in my head so i started writing. I eventually wrote about half the story in the first night so i knew then that this would be a one-shot. Now, IMO, i believe this pairing is one that can really work out even though I'm sure many people have strong opinions against it. Anyways, I'm getting off track, so enjoy and, obviously, review!

**Warning: The following story contains a lemon. If you are underage then please locate the nearest exit.**

Disclaimer-I do not own these characters, SEGA has complete control over their existence.

Juicy Details

**Amy's POV**

"Sonic! Wait up! I have a present for you!" I shouted as I chased my love down the road. I knew I wasn't nearly as fast as him, but I just knew that if he saw the gift I have for him, he'd love me as much as I love him.

"No thanks Amy, I...uhhh, I-I think I hear Knux callin' me! _'Hey sonic! Get over here, I wanna fight you!'_ Oh, ok Knuckles, I'm on my way! Sorry Amy, next time for sure!" I stopped running as I heard the _BOOM_ of Sonic breaking the sound barrier and disappearing ahead.

"Hey! That wasn't Knuckles calling you! Argh!" I angrily stomped my way back to town after Sonic ditched me AGAIN for plans he made up. I looked at the present in my hands that I was going to give to Sonic: a chili-dog. "How could Sonic not want this...uck, chili-dog? I heard from a very reliable source that he couldn't resist them!" I said as I dropped the foodstuff and continued trudging back.

As I thought over every detail in my plan to win over Sonic, nothing I could tell had gone wrong! I talked to Tails, made a chili-dog, went to Sonic's house, chased him down and he still ran away! There's nothing that should have gone wrong...unless...Sonic doesn't like chili-dogs and...that's it! Tails must have given me incorrect information to protect his so-called 'big brother'! "Oohhh! When I get my hands on that fox!...speaking of which, I smell like those disgusting chili-dogs now. I'd better go home and get clean before I get my hands dirty".

I headed home and wasted no time in hopping in the shower. As I scrubbed away the stench of the chili-dogs, I thought about how much pain I should inflict upon Tails to make sure he understood not to give me incorrect answers again. "First, I'll hit him with my hammer, and then when he's down, I'll hit him again! It's the perfect plan!" I finished up in the shower then got out, dried off my quills and got dressed for destruction.

As I left my home and headed to Tails' place, I ran into Cream and Cheese along the way who seemed to be excited to see me, but then again when isn't she excited to see me? "Hi Amy! Would you like to come over to my house? I found this neat cake recipe that I thought would be fun for us to bake!"

"Not right now Cream, I need to go...discuss a few things with Tails...maybe in a little, ok?" I said reassuringly.

The little rabbit seemed somewhat disappointed in my answer, but perked up at the last bit. "Ok then, I'll see you later" and with that, Cream took off with Cheese following quickly behind. I felt anxious as I approached Tails' house, seeing it in the distance made me pick up my pace somewhat. "Ok Tails, judgement day has come!"

I made a Piko Piko hammer appear in my hand as I went into his workshop. "Get over here Tails! You will pay for what you did!" I waited a few seconds after hearing no response and began to search for him. "You're only making things worse by hiding!" I checked everywhere I thought could house his small fox body, in all the planes, under desks, but he was nowhere to be found. After a few minutes of searching his workshop, I figured he must be in his house. I walked out the workshop and headed around to the front of his house and kicked his front door in.

"Tails! You're in for it this time!" I yelled as I walked in his living room. I searched all over the kitchen, living room, even the closet before coming to the conclusion that he's either upstairs or not in his house at all. I began my accent unto the second level of Tails' home, but with each step I took, I began hearing a strange sound coming from Tails' bedroom.

"Tails?" I said as I approached his door cautiously. The mysterious sounds became louder the closer I got, but I couldn't guess what it sounded like. I noticed his bedroom door was ajar. I crept up to it as quiet as I could while listening intently, trying to figure out what could be making that noise. "Tai-" I never finished his name, for as I opened the door, I was shocked beyond belief. I sat at the doorway and watched Tails...masturbating?

Tails was sitting on the edge of his bed with a pinup loosely held in his left hand while he continued furiously pawing off with his right. His eyes were clenched shut and he was panting and whining from the pleasure he gave himself. I couldn't move a muscle after I put my hand over my mouth as I watched the erotic act in front of me as it played out.

After a few more moments, I watched as Tails tensed up for a couple of seconds and then orgasmed, shooting out several thick streams as it splattered on the floor. Tails twitched a few times as his orgasm came to an end as his cum slowly trickled from the end of his penis. Tails sat still for a few moments trying to catch his breath, but when he looked up and saw me standing at the doorway, his eyes grew wide and the white fur on his muzzle turned a deep shade of red after he realized I had been watching the whole time.

We both sat there staring at each other for a short eternity before I finally broke the silence, "I-I think I'll...umm, see myself out...". I slowly shut the door and walked downstairs and out the kicked-in front door. I tried to process what I had just witnessed, but thoughts like, 'Boy, Tails sure is fertile' and 'For a small kid, he sure isn't small' kept popping in my head. This was definitely something I wouldn't be forgetting anytime soon.

**Tails' POV**

For having an IQ of over 300, I sure can be stupid at times. How could I forget to lock my bedroom door, let alone close it? I can be so narrow-minded when I'm horny. It's astonishing I was able to close the door that much now that I think about it. It's strange, I always get the same feeling after I come off my orgasmic-high. The feeling of 'What did I just do and how will I be able to live with myself?', and yet while I'm horny, all I can think about are perverted thoughts and the ever popular, 'Well since there's nothing to fuck I might as well use my paw!' I guess it would be a good thing I stick to just masturbation, I'm sure if I was able think even a little bit, I'd probably create some kind of a sex machine and..uck, that's not an attractive topic.

I cleaned myself off and cleaned up my room as usual when I was finished 'doing the dirty'. Unfortunately, this was all to slightly distract myself from the topic at hand. Who was Amy going to tell? What's everyone going to think of me? For the first time, I had no idea what to do. Maybe I should ask Sonic? He's good at stuff like this...but how can I talk to him about something like this? He might never want to talk to me again. He'll probably be too creeped out...but Sonic is someone I can really trust and I don't think he'll shun me.

After I was satisfied with the cleanliness of the floor and my...err, area, I decided to go talk to Sonic about this whole situation. As I made my way downstairs, I noticed my front door off its hinges. "What the...who...oh right, Amy...wonder why she came here in the first place" I said aloud as I walked out and went to my workshop to fix my front door. I noticed my workshop was more of a mess than usual, but came to the conclusion that Amy probably went here first before searching my house for me. "What would have made her want to kill me? Or at least bash my head a few times" I said as I unconsciously rubbed my head as I grabbed the tools.

I made my way back to the front of my house and walked inside. I started to repair the damage when a familiar voice said, "Whoa! What happened here? Another one of your crazy experiments?" I turned around to see none other than Sonic. I grinned like I always do when I see him and replied, "Hey Sonic, no, but it's a good thing you came. I wanted to talk to you...it does have something to do with this though". Sonic stepped around me as I propped the door up and walked in with him.

"So what's up little bro? Got a new experiment you've been dying to show or try out on me?" Sonic said as we walked in the living room.

"I don't always call you over when I've finished an experiment. No it's something else, something...worse" I finished, looking at the ground. Sonic took note of this and placed his hand on my shoulder. "Hey, whatever it is you know you can tell me, I'm here to help" I glanced up and saw him smiling back. "Well...I uhh, it's kinda hard to say. What happened was...umm, Amy c-came over...I was...sh-she saw me..." I mumbled.

"Wait what? Tails you're going to have to speak up I can't understand you" I looked away, I felt so uncomfortable with this whole situation, but I knew once I got it off my chest, I would feel much better about the whole thing. "Amy...she came over...and came upstairs...and walked in when...when I was...umm" I said staring a hole in the ground. "When you were what? Taking a shower? Going to the bathroom? What?" Sonic said trying to get me to say something. "When I was...was I-" "When he was masturbating".

Both me and Sonic looked in the direction of the voice and saw Amy standing in the doorway. "I came over to talk to Tails, but when I couldn't find him I heard something upstairs. I went to check it out and I accidentally walked in when Tails was...pawing off. I'm really sorry Tails, I didn't mean to, but I did call your name a few times". Sonic stared at Amy bewildered, then looked at me. I had covered my beet-red face and was crying. I felt Sonic pull me into a hug before he said, "Oh geez Tails, I didn't know that's what you were so ashamed of. Don't cry bud, it's ok, everyone does it, it's 100% completely natural, trust me." I felt a little better hearing Sonic say that but it didn't change the fact that this was easily the most embarrassing moment of my life. "Go wait outside for a sec Amy, I'll talk to you in a little" Sonic said. She nodded and walked outside without another word.

Sonic walked me and him over to the couch and we sat down. "Calm down bro, it's gonna be fine, no-one will know but me and Amy" Sonic said reassuringly. "But that's the thing...Amy knows! She was the one person I DIDN'T want to know!" I said. "Why is that? Afraid she's gonna tell everyone?Don't worry, I won't let her" Sonic said confidently. "No it's not that...although that is something else to worry about, but it's because...erm, she was the person I...was, umm...thinking about while...you know, but don't tell her!" I said looking away in shame. "Ahh I see, so you've got a crush on her? That's not a big deal, everyone gets em" Sonic said while rubbing my back. "Yeah but...I just get these weird feelings around her...and even weirder thoughts...like what her chest might feel like...and how I just want to...have sex with her really rough and...AHH!" I quickly grabbed a throw-pillow and covered my crotch after I noticed things were getting stiff in that area.

Sonic chuckled at my expense and continued comforting me, "Look buddy, I know this is hard for you right now, no pun intended, but you gotta not let this get to you. Otherwise, it'll eat you alive" Sonic said as he got up and paced around a little bit. "Now I know this isn't something that'll blow over soon, but just do me a favor and try not to dwell on it". I looked up at Sonic and he gave me one of his trademark grins. "Okay Sonic, I will, and thanks" I went to get up and give him a hug, but realized I was still...excited, and that would probably be one awkward hug. "Anytime little bro, that's why I'm here" Sonic said as he rubbed my head. "Ima go have a word with Amy, then I'm going for a run. All this adult talk is getting me itchy" Sonic said as he walked out the front door.

**Amy's POV**

I looked up as I heard Sonic walk out Tails' front door. "Hey Amy...you didn't catch any of that did you? I don't think Tails would have liked it if you heard" He said as he stood next to me. "Hi Sonic, no I didn't. Is he gonna be okay? I know I must have really embarrassed him. I hope he isn't feeling too bad" I said as I got up. "No, he'll be ok...I hope. I feel so bad for the little guy. That's the worst thing for a person's masculinity. Plus, he's real young, he must have started doing it not too long ago" Sonic said. I watched him looking down in shame, I could tell he was really feeling bad for Tails. I wanted to say something, but my mind was a complete blank. "Well, I'm gonna go for a run, I need to clear my head. I'll see ya later Ames" Sonic said before he sped off.

It took me a few seconds to realize I had been staring into space while Sonic took off. I decided to go talk to Tails to hopefully apologize and make him feel better. I turned around and went into his house and spotted him in his living room. When I came in, I saw Tails quickly sit down on the couch and put a pillow on his lap as he turned a little red. I was a little confused as to why he did that, but shrugged it off and walked over to him. "Hi Tails" I said standing near him. "H-hi...Amy" he said nervously. I could tell he was very tense so I continued, "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for seeing you while you were...relieving some stress" I said. "Th-that's ok...I shouldn't have been...doing it in the first place...it was wrong" Tails said looking down. "It's not your fault, you should be able to do whatever you want in your house. It was my fault for barging in and sticking my nose where it doesn't belong" I said sternly. Tails stared at me for a few seconds before responding, "Why did you come over in the first place?" It took me a second to remember the reason for coming to Tails' house, but I figured it would do more harm than good bringing that up right now. "Oh I...uhh, you know, I can't remember. Probably wasn't very important" I lied hoping to convince him. It seemed to work as he looked down in thought, followed by several minutes of awkward silence in which I took a seat in one of the chairs opposite him.

After a while, I decided to break the silence, "I'm sorry about your front door Tails. Would you like me to help you fix it?" Tails snapped back to reality as he heard me addressing him.

"Uhh, th-that's alright Amy, I can handle it"

"Don't be silly, I smashed it, so it's only fair if I helped repair it" I said getting up and making my way over to Tails.

"N-no really, it's fine, you don't need to help"

"Nonsense! Now come on" I said grabbing one of his hands and pulling him off the couch.

"Amy stop! Please!" Tails begged, but his pleas were on deaf ears.

"And leave that pillow, you don't need it" I said reaching for the throw-pillow Tails clutched to himself.

"NO DON'T!" he shouted, but it was too late. Now I knew why Tails was so nervous and why he was holding onto the pillow, for as I pulled it from his grasp, it revealed what had started this whole thing in the first place. I gasped as Tails' erect member became visible to the world. I stared at it for a good six seconds before Tails covered himself with his namesakes as he turned a violent shade of red. I was at a loss for words as Tails hung his head.

"Why can't I stop 'this' from happening?" Tails mumbled, referring to his swollen appendage.

"I think I know why" I said getting Tails' attention.

"Oh yeah? Why?" Tails retorted.

"I think it's because you have a crush on me" I said giggling. Tails looked taken aback as he panicked to think.

"Wh-what...n-no I...I...did Sonic tell you?" It took me a second to realize that's why Sonic said Tails wouldn't want me to have heard.

"Actually, no. I just assumed since you're all hot and bothered and nothing has happened". Tails looked at me then away again as he said, "Well...I was talking to Sonic...and things I was discussing led me to get...hard...and I covered myself...but when you came in, it became increasingly difficult to not be 'hard' anymore". I giggled at Tails' attempt to explain his sudden arousal, "You don't have to explain, a simple 'You turn me on' is all it takes".

"All it takes for what?" Tails said as he looked up.

"All it takes for this" I said as I moved his hand I was holding to my chest. Tails eyes bugged out as his muzzle turned dark red for the umpteenth time today. "A-Amy...wh-what are y-you doing?" Tails stuttered staring at my chest. "I'm not doing anything, you are" I said as I held up both my hands. Tails then noticed that I hadn't done anything but put his hand there, he was the one moving it all over my chest. Tails' hand froze for a second when he realized what he was doing, but continued nonetheless.

Surprisingly, Tails then closed the distance between us and pressed his lips against mine. 'I didn't think he had it in him' I thought as the kiss became more passionate. I felt his tongue push its way into my mouth as Tails became more endeavored. After several long moments, we broke for the need of oxygen. I looked into Tails' eyes and no longer saw the cute little fox-boy looking back, but a lust-driven kitsune penetrating my gaze. "Lets go somewhere a little more private" Tails said as he picked me up. I dropped the pillow as he flew us up the stairs and into his bedroom.

He set me down on his bed before turned around to close and lock the door. "Just to make sure we don't have anyone dropping in unexpectedly" Tails said. I chuckled knowing he was referring to me. "Well, it did show me the little fox-boy I knew wasn't so little" I said pointing to Tails' penis since his tails weren't wrapped around his waist anymore. Tails smirked as he walked over to me, "Sorry to disappoint you, but my IQ isn't the only thing that's large". I laughed as Tails leaned in and intertwined our lips for the second time. I soon felt Tails' hands start to tug on my dress.

**Tails' POV**

We broke our kiss for less than a moment so Amy's dress could go over her head, but as soon as it was off, we embraced again. My hands soon made their way to the clasp on her bra and after struggling with it for a few seconds, that too came off. Not long after, I dove my head down to Amy's breasts and immediately gave them my full attention. Amy started to moan as I massaged and squeezed her left breast while I put my mouth to work on the right, tracing circles with my tongue and tugging the nipple between my fangs. I switched and played with the left while I kneaded the right. I took off my gloves and slowly slid my right hand down until I reached Amy's panties. My hand slipped underneath them as my fingers grazed her wet folds.

Amy gave a sharp gasp at my touch and began moaning louder as I traced her outer edges. "God Tails...s-soo good...d-don't stop..." Amy nearly whispered. I smirked into her breast as I slipped my index finger into her depths, growing evermore aroused by her long moan of pleasure. I slowly moved my finger in and out, earning a delightful groan at every movement. A second finger joined the fray as Amy's nonstop moans became louder. "Tails...s-stop" Amy said after a few more moments. "Why?" I asked, confused as to what problem could have risen. "Because...it's your turn" Amy said as she grabbed me by my chest fur and flipped me over onto the bed.

I went to lift my head but immediately dropped back to the bed when Amy wrapped her lips around the head of my cock. Now it was my turn to gasp as Amy's mouth worked wonders to my lower region. "Wow...you're...amazing" I said between groans. Amy worked my length slowly, taking her time to make sure I felt everything. I moaned each time she gently squeezed my testicles, tickling the twin orbs with her light touch made me want her all the more. I was amazed at how fast I was nearing orgasm, something that usually took some time when I did it by myself seemed to want to happen within the first few minutes of Amy's stimulation. "A-Amy...I-I'm gonna...gonna...AAHHHH" I almost shouted as my semen shot through my length and into Amy's waiting mouth. I shot three spurts into her mouth before my penis came free from her mouth and two more hit her in the face. I looked up after catching my breath and saw her wiping my cum off and licking it off her finger.

"Wow Tails...you had more in there than I thought you would have...mmm, and so yummy" Amy said giggling a little. "Ready for round two?" I said sitting up all the way. Amy nodded and I grabbed her wrist. She squealed and laughed as I pulled her onto the bed. I stood over her and pulled her panties off completely. I tossed them where the rest of her clothes were piled up and returned to face her. I grabbed one of her legs as I spread them apart a bit. I positioned myself at her entrance and looked up at her. "You ready?" I warned her. "More than ever" she replied. I pressed myself inward as we both groaned.

After few inches in, I came to resistance and looked back up at her. "This'll hurt, you know that right?" I said. Amy nodded, "It'll be worth it" she said. After hearing that, I leaned forward and kissed her deeply as I pushed all the way in. Amy's cries were muffled by the kiss and soon replaced with moans. I started with a slow pace, gently moving in and out, but gradually went faster as we both got used to the feeling. "Oohh Tails...y-yes...s-soo good...faster..." Amy moaned.

I picked up the pace and thrusted harder into her, Amy's gasps and loud moans fueling me on. I could feel Amy's writhing form beneath me, twisting and turning as I pumped my shaft in and out of her tight nether lips. My sense of fatigue had disappeared entirely as I continued to please the girl below me. I felt as if I could go on forever, if not for the tightening sensation I was experiencing in my crotch. "Amy...I'm gonna..I'm gonna...cum!..." I shouted as I neared my climax. "Yes Tails...me too...I-aaahhhhhh!" Amy shrieked as she orgasmed. Her walls closed tightly around my length, making me groan as my orgasm followed.

**Amy's POV**

"Yes Tails...me too...I-aaahhhhhh!" I yelled as I orgasmed. I held onto Tails as if my life depended on it as the waves of pleasure crashed over me. Not long after I climaxed, I heard Tails groan loudly as he shot several thick hot ropes of gooey fox-cum inside of me. It seemed as if a lifetime had passed before our orgasms finally subsided, but when they did, Tails collapsed atop me, completely drained. We spent the next few minutes panting, trying desperately to get much needed oxygen into our systems.

We both hissed out as Tails pulled his length from inside me. He then rolled over to lay by me as I cuddled up to him. "Mmmm, that was amazing Tails...I didn't think you'd be that good" I said stroking his chest fur. He chuckled and replied, "You have no idea how long I had wanted to do that". "Was it every bit as good as you thought it would be?" I asked curiously. "I didn't even come close...this was sooo much better than I could have imagined" he said, closing his eyes with a stupid grin on his face. I laughed at his remark and sighed, "Me too".


End file.
